


8:51 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell began to smile the minute Supergirl cuddled a new stuffed animal.





	8:51 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell began to smile the minute Supergirl cuddled a new stuffed animal and he recalled the paper he almost bought for a sermon.

THE END


End file.
